Zachary Hudson
Zachary Hudson is the current President of the Federation, in office since June 2, 3301.Galnet News 04 June 3301 - Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation He served as a Congressman and Shadow President during the presidency of Jasmina Halsey. Hudson is a Republican, and like the rest of his party he believes the government has a responsibility to be as small a burden on the individual as possible, embodied in his policy of reducing taxes. This policy is popular, apart from with those who relied on government support before he was elected. Hudson is an advocate of personal freedom at any cost, requiring individual responsibility for oneself. He supports the use of the CQC Championship simulation for recruitment and training of the Federal Navy. He's always been supportive of the military and approved additional funds to upgrade and expand the Federal fleet to counter threats beyond the Federation's borders. He regularly goes hunting on the many frontier worlds during holidays.Meet the Powers – Zachary Hudson Hudson is a longtime friend of Admiral Vincent.Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead Timeline 29 DEC 3304 *The leaders of the Alliance and the Federation have commented on the rise of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon told the Alliance Assembly: "The civil unrest in the Empire is an internal matter, but it would be a major concern if it resulted in a policy change regarding inter-superpower cooperation. We are therefore watching the situation closely." In Congress, President Zachary Hudson said: "If Nova Imperium comes to power and the Empire ceases contributions to Aegis, our combined defences against the Thargoid threat will be jeopardised. In such a case, the Federation would be forced to intervene in order to safeguard humanity’s future." Independent sources have confirmed that Federal Navy resupplies have increased in frequency. Fleet manoeuvres have also taken place in regions bordering Imperial territory.GalNet: Alliance and Federation React to Nova Imperium 30 MAR 3301 * Hudson Attacks President’s History. Shadow President Hudson held a press conference on Mars earlier today to address rumours that he would be seeking support to oust President Halsey from office. “President Halsey has proven time and time again that she is completely unfit for office. She complains about our youth wasting away in legally sanctioned virtual realities, and then off the back of shaky intelligence reports, orders the death of thousands of innocent Federal civilians trying to escape a nightmarish reality of her own making.” “We need a commander-in-chief who understands the galaxy we live in. A leader who can make the Federation the shining beacon it was always destined to be. A president we can trust to do the right thing.”Hudson Attacks President’s History - 30 MAR 3301 07 APR 3301 * Hudson Takes Tour of Brightlight Facilities in Hors. Shadow President Hudson, accompanied by several of Admiral Vincent’s closest aides, received a warm greeting when he visited the Hors system earlier today. The group met with Duke Sanders to discuss the possibility of extending the remit of Brightlight Training’s Federal contracts. Representing the gold standard in private training centres, Brightlight offers a variety of educational services to corporations throughout the Federation. With the recent failures in communication between the Commander-in-Chief and her advisors in the Federal Navy, it appears that Admiral Vincent has decided it is long past time for the Navy to update the way its officers are trained.Hudson Takes Tour of Brightlight Facilities in Hors - 07 APR 3301 25 APR 3301 * Shadow President Hudson returned to Mars today, where a throng of eager reporters waited to get the latest scoop on the Shadow President's campaign to remove President Halsey from office. Instead the Shadow President had some choice words to say about the Merchant Marines and their unsanctioned operations in Empire space. "The Empire is ramping up for war, we can all see that. It's only a matter of time before they set their eyes on Sol. Will we just sit here and watch them come? Is that how the birthplace of civilisation is going to be fall? Obviously I can’t condone Federal forces operating in Imperial space. Certainly Congress didn't authorise any such action. However, I can’t help but respect those brave fools for what they're trying to do. Get home safe, Commanders. We’ll be waiting for you when you do."Hudson Praises Merchant Marines 29 MAY 3301 * Shadow President Zachary Hudson has continued his criticism of Halsey’s administration, finally moving to the feared vote of no confidence. In his address to Congress, Shadow President Hudson has made it clear the situation needs a resolution. “These are uncertain times and, with no disrespect to Jasmina’s memory, we need to put an end to this weak administration and bring our beloved Federation back on track. We cannot allow ourselves the luxury of wallowing in this state of horrendous disarray for even a moment longer.”Hudson Calls for Vote of No Confidence 02 JUN 3301 * After the Federal Congress cast a 66% vote of no confidence in the Liberal Administration, Zachary Hudson was declared President.Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation 09 JUN 3301 * In the face of President Hudson’s recent rise to power, the value of illicit goods has skyrocketed throughout the galaxy in anticipation of a crackdown on illegal commodities that are traditionally transported via the Federation. Dealers of all stripes have seen their profits soar over the last week, with hundreds of new millionaires being minted off the back of President Hudson’s perceived stance against criminal commodities.Hudson Set to Target Traffickers 13 JUN 3301 * Hudson made a speech to business leaders at the Banqueting Hall in Quenisset on Mars. "We need a stronger military, a military that gets respect from our youth. We need better soldiers, better fighters, better pilots. We need to be more outward-looking." He criticised the Federation's youth, saying excessive sim use had made them flabby. "They need to take part in the real world, and so we will be creating programs to allow them to do just that. Programmes that will excite them, engage them, train them."Federal President Hudson Looks to the Future 20 JUN 3301 * The leaders of the galaxy's major powers have responded to news that the mysterious ships seen in the Maia system and Pleiades Nebula are Thargoid vessels. Federal President Zachary Hudson released a characteristically forthright statement. “Earlier this year, I said I would rather prepare for an attack that may not come than be met by an attack I did not prepare for. Well, the Federation has not been idle. For months, we have been expanding our Navy in preparation for just such a day. Some, such as Edmund Mahon, believe this is unnecessary. But perhaps Mr Mahon has not read the reports of Federal ships being attacked by Thargoid vessels. If the Thargoids want a fight, it’s a fight they’ll get.”Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Address Thargoid Discovery 01 JUL 3301 * Following disturbing reports of attacks on Federal ships in the Pleiades Nebula, the partisan rancour that often characterises Federal Congress has faded into the background as both Republican and Liberal members of congress rally around President Zachary Hudson. Rumours that the attacks were perpetrated by the Thargoids abound, prompting calls for increased military spending.Freelance Report: Fragile Unity in Federal Congress 09 JUL 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson continues to see extremely heavy enemy activity in the systems under his control, although countered by strong fortification. Hudson has attempted to secure four more systems this week, located within his current territory or in uncontested space.Latest Powerplay Column 17 JUL 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson managed to expand his influence into two new systems this week, despite seeing continued, massive challenges to his power through his controlled space. With a focus on fortifying his existing systems and relatively little attention given to expansion, Hudson might have issues claiming new systems in the coming weeks.A Week in Powerplay 31 JUL 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson has lost standing this week, in part due to somewhat lacklustre expansion efforts, which saw one of his three attempted expansions stopped by hostile wings. However, the efforts of Hudson's supporters to fortify his vast territory have been remarkably successful, again showcasing the President's ability to withstand heavy undermining of his systems.A Week in Powerplay 04 AUG 3301 * On the eve of the wedding of Hengist Duval and Florence Lavigny. Notable by his absence was Federal President Zachary Hudson. While the Secretary of External Affairs will represent the Federation at the wedding , many have interpreted President Hudson’s absence as a slight – one that may well colour Federal and Imperial relations in the future.The Eve of the Wedding 07 AUG 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson had a successful week. With expansion paused due to recent turmoil, his supporters completed an impressive fortification program throughout much of the President’s sphere of influence. This meant that only one of Hudson’s systems was successfully undermined by the enemy, and it gives the Federation politician an impressive reserve of resources to draw upon.A Week in Powerplay 11 SEP 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson has demonstrated an ability to stand firm against overwhelming opposition. Undermining in over thirty systems was cancelled and extended the protection of the Federation fleet to several more, and Hudson’s rise to second place is well warranted this week.A Week in Powerplay 29 SEP 3301 * President Hudson responded today to Shadow President Winters's call for investigating the allegations raised by the Federal Times (about the murder of former Vice President Nigel Smeaton). In a press conference at the White House on Mars, he said: "The allegations raised by the Federal Times are indeed grave and I have already instructed the responsible agencies to pursue the evidence and determine its veracity. If the evidence proves to be true then the wrongdoers will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law."President Hudson Confirms Investigation 02 OCT 3301 * Powerplay: Zachary Hudson's approval rating fell slightly this week, but overall the President maintained his standing in relation to other major powers. Heavy undermining took place throughout the President's territory, but overall the Federation fleets under Hudson's command weathered the storm well.A Week in Powerplay 01 DEC 3301 * Powerplay: President Zachary Hudson did not establish any new bases this week, instead focussing his efforts on strengthening supply lines to existing bases in his jurisdiction. But the growing Federal fleet is seeking new berths in Dhanchu, HIP 44811, and Wolf 287. If these systems become fully operational Federal bases, President Hudson's domain will extend to 82 bases in total.A Week in Powerplay 28 JAN 3302 * In a statement released earlier today, Federal President Zachary Hudson announced his intention to resume the search for the ship, inspired by the discovery of the remains of the liner Antares: "Like many others, I was heartened by the Sirius Corporation's success, and I found myself thinking that if the remains of a ship lost fifty years ago could be found, surely a ship lost less than a year ago could also be recovered. I am therefore offering generous reimbursements to pilots who deliver wreckage components to the Federal research outpost at Leoniceno Orbital in the Azaleach system. Once we have gathered enough material, we will analyse the debris to determine if any of it is from Starship One. If we are able to find the remains of the ship, we may be able to determine what happened to President Halsey and the rest of the ship's crew."Community Goal: The Search for Starship One 29 JAN 3302 * Powerplay: President Zachary Hudson secured a new base for the Federal Navy in the Muncheim system this week. The coming week holds potential for three additional bases in Detta, Dongkum and HIP 24046. Should these additional systems be secured, the President will be responsible for a total of 79 naval bases.Powerplay: Weekly Report 04 FEB 3302 * Over the past week, hundreds of pilots have been searching for signs of Starship One, the Federal presidential vessel that disappeared in May 3301. Today, the Federation announced it had received a sizeable quantity of debris. In a statement, President Hudson expressed his satisfaction at the outcome: "I would like to thank the galactic community for its enthusiastic participation in the search for Starship One. Thousands of tonnes of debris have been delivered to the Federal research outpost at Leoniceno Orbital, which we will now subject to comprehensive spectral analysis. As for Daurtu Jet Comms PLC, I do not know what interest it has in Starship One, but I would remind them that the Federation takes a dim view of those who meddle in its affairs."Galactic News: Federation Begins Analysing Wreckage 18 FEB 3302 * Federal President Zachary Hudson has confirmed that the remains of Starship One were among the wreckage recently delivered to Leoniceno Orbital. The search for the missing presidential vessel began two weeks ago, resulting in the accumulation of thousands of tonnes of wreckage, which was then subjected to rigorous analysis by Federal scientists.Community Goal: The Search for Survivors 19 FEB 3302 * Federal President Zachary Hudson's fleets easily corrected the supply shortages they were faced with last week, delivering approximately 6.6 billion credits worth of garrison supplies to naval bases throughout the president's sphere of influence. But President Hudson was unable to open a naval base in Concantae due to intense local opposition. The navy is now surveying numerous systems to find suitable accommodation for the burgeoning fleet.Powerplay: Weekly Report 23 FEB 3302 * Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that the search for survivors from Starship One has been met with an overwhelmingly positive response. Mere hours after the campaign began, thousands of escape pods had been delivered to Leoniceno Orbital, many of them containing living survivors.Galactic News: Remarkable Response to Federal Campaign 18 MAR 3302 * Powerplay: The Federation experienced resource shortfalls affecting the areas of responsibility of both President Zachary Hudson and Shadow President Felicia Winters this week. President Hudson recalled Federal fleets from Allawa and HIP 24046.Powerplay Weekly Report 26 MAR 3302 * Federal President Zachary Hudson has released a statement confirming that former president Jasmina Halsey has been brought out of her induced coma.Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey Brought Out of Coma 9 APR 3302 * Powerplay: Federal President Zachary Hudson passed a busy week, guiding the establishment of naval bases in Opet, Annwn, Adan, Ch'iang Fei, Okinura, Delta Pavonis and Gitse. These attempts to expand the Federal powerbase ultimately failed due to serious supply shortages, which also necessitated the withdrawal of Federal fleets from Bandjigali and Lalande 37120.Powerplay Weekly Report 29 APR 3302 * Powerplay: Federal fleets, under the direction of President Zachary Hudson, focused primarily on protecting Federal border systems this week. The coming week brings promise of conflict, as Federal military contractors seek to establish a permanent presence in 26 Ophiuchi and Orishvati.Powerplay: Weekly Report 13 JUL 3302 * Reports coming in from the Segovan system indicate that the Federation's campaign to construct an outpost in the system has once again been disrupted. Starport personnel have confirmed that the station is experiencing a wide range of technical problems as a result of Unknown Artefact-related interference. Starport authorities were unable to confirm when services at the station would be restored. Meanwhile, Federal President Zachary Hudson issued a statement: "The individuals responsible for this cowardly attack clearly care nothing for the people of Ramsbottom Hub, whose lives have been severely disrupted. These people are terrorists, pure and simple." "I want to assure the people of Ramsbottom Hub, and all Federal citizens, that we will find the individuals responsible, and we will make them pay."Galactic News: Federal Campaign Derailed Again 11 AUG 3302 * Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that the Federal appeal for construction materials received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots supported the campaign by delivering autofabricators, tantalum and superconductors to Brady Horizons in the Gooheimar system, which will allow the Federation to start work on the first of three new Farragut-class Battlecruisers.Galactic News: Federal Campaign Concludes 02 SEP 3302 * Despite President Zachary Hudson's claim that the purpose of the Federal deputation in the Merope system is to protect the non-human structures, independent pilots report that the system's barnacles have been entirely depleted.Freelance Report: We Should Have Listened to Dr Lorax 03 SEP 3302 * The leaders of the galaxy's major powers have responded to the discovery of a mysterious shipwreck in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. Federal President Zachary Hudson released a statement from his office at the White House on Mars: "Like many of you, I have watched this story unfold with mounting astonishment. I want to assure all Federal citizens – and, indeed, all members of the galactic community – that the Federation is ready for whatever lies ahead."Galactic News: Galactic Leaders Respond to Discovery 08 SEP 3302 * Imperial Ships Deployed to Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4. For much of the past week, the galactic community has been captivated by the mysterious shipwreck discovered in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 system. The Empire has not commented on the deployment, but Federal President Zachary Hudson was quick to condemn the act. "It is no surprise that the Empire is attempting to control the site, but the fact is that they have no authority in AB-W B2-4, and no right to lay claim to this discovery. If the Empire makes any effort to prevent access to the site, be assured that the Federation will respond appropriately."Galactic News: Imperial Ships Deployed to Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 13 JAN 3303 * Following several sightings of mysterious spacecraft, the leaders of the galaxy's three superpowers have released official statements. Federal President Zachary Hudson, meanwhile, struck a characteristically strident tone: "I have reviewed the footage submitted by the galactic community. Granted, the evidence is not conclusive. But tell me this: would you rather prepare for an attack that may not come, or be met by an attack you did not prepare for? We know nothing about the true nature or purpose of these vessels. It would be in our best interest to prepare for any eventuality."Galactic News: Superpowers Respond to Strange Sightings 21 JUL 3303 * The recent revelation that the Thargoids have returned to human space has sent shockwaves through the galaxy. Some, such as Federal President Zachary Hudson, have reacted defensively, promising to protect humanity from what they believe is an aggressive alien race. More moderate voices have underscored the need for further information, since so little is known about the Thargoids.Community Goal: Pleiades Research Outpost 15 SEP 3303 * Zachary Hudson made a public address following Admiral Aden Tanner's declaration that the Thargoids are an enemy of the Federation. President Hudson said: “Like many others, I hoped that the Thargoids would prove to be peaceful. Today I am forced to concede that my optimism was misplaced. What I say now, I say to every citizen of the Federation: Action will be taken.”Galactic News: Federal Capital Ship Destroyed by Thargoids 16 SEP 3303 * Federal Capital Ship Destroyed by Thargoids. Admiral Tanner’s statement was swiftly followed by a public address from Federal President Zachary Hudson, speaking from the White House on Mars. “Like many others, I hoped that the Thargoids would prove to be peaceful. Today I am forced to concede that my optimism was misplaced. What I say now, I say to every citizen of the Federation: Action will be taken.” “I have given Admiral Tanner total authority over this matter, and extended to him the full resources of the Federal Navy. I have every confidence that he will address this threat to the Federation.”Galactic News: Federal Capital Ship Destroyed by Thargoids 08 FEB 3304 *Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid. Federal President Zachary Hudson and Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval have issued fresh appeals for aid for the 17 stations damaged by Thargoid attacks, imploring independent pilots to support relief efforts.Galactic Leaders Renew Appeals for Aid 07 MAR 3304 *The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts. President Hudson issues a response to Ram Tah's recent Guardian technology breakthroughs: "The Federation congratulates Ram Tah on his success. Anything that helps us defend our citizens from Thargoid aggression is welcome."GalNet: The Guardians: The Galaxy Reacts 24 MAR 3304 *Aegis Thargoid Report Causes Ripples. President Hudson released a statement in response to the recent publication by Aegis of a report outlining the Thargoids' history and interactions with the Guardians: "It is now clear that there is no reasoning with this alien menace. The Federation remains dedicated to wiping out any threat to our citizens."GalNet: Aegis Thargoid Report Causes Ripples 27 JUN 3304 *President Hudson had yet to respond to the announcement of the impending marriage of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, suggesting that the engagement was as much of a surprise to the Federation as to the Empire.GalNet: Galaxy Reacts to Federal-Imperial Betrothal 30 AUG 3304 *In response to the repeated disruption of Aegis Core's operations in Socho over previous months, including the temporary shutdown of Eagle Eye, and the ongoing deterioration of conditions there, President Hudson announced in a broadcast from the White House on Mars that Aegis Core would be relocated from Socho to Sol. He stated, "Recent events in Socho have taught us that no matter the scale of the Thargoid threat, there will always be those more interested in fighting their fellow man than engaging the enemy. Let me be clear: we are at war. The weakening of our defences cannot be tolerated. I have therefore agreed that Aegis Core will relocate to the Sol system, where it can be properly protected. Aegis has been charged with defending humanity, and any attempt to undermine it is nothing less than an act of treason."GalNet: Aegis Core Relocates to Sol Quotes Category:權力遊戲 Category:聯邦 Category:勢力人物